


普鲁斯特效应（28）

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	普鲁斯特效应（28）

chapter 28.

　　下午放学后罗浮生在英语办公室重默，耳边听着絮絮叨叨的数落，“罗浮生啊，高三了，得多用点心。”

　　“诶诶，知道了王老师，我这不是早上没睡醒。” 罗浮生打哈哈。

　　英语老师瞥他：“听说你早恋了，还恋着呢？” 还真是人尽皆知，罗浮生没想到老师这么直白，摸了摸后颈想装傻，对上王老师一张八卦脸，忍不住就开始显摆了：“恋着呢，谢谢老师关心。” 

　　“恋着就恋着了，可别闹分手，影响心情。” 英语老师好心，罗浮生忽然被戳了肺管子，心头发闷挺委屈道：“老师您盼点好的行不行。”

　　“我盼你英语能多上点心，考试别涂错答题卡，不然跟你生物老师似的多没面子。” 生物老师现在看他的眼神还幽怨着呢。

　　……

　　高三复习紧锣密鼓地进行，转眼进入了十月，周五下午的自习课是例行的数学周测，罗浮生写的较别人快一些，翻来覆去地检查两遍后放了笔，靠在椅背上环顾教室，有人奋笔疾书，有人抓耳挠腮，却都默契地一声不响，班里静得叫他恍惚：这样的场景从未在他的设想中出现过。沈巍从讲台后抬起头，对上他的视线，微微蹙眉，罗浮生不着痕迹地避开了。

　　自己本该游离在这个集体之外的，他想。是沈巍将自己拉了进来，护在怀里，让他当一个正常的高中生。

　　天阴沉得厉害， 教室的白炽灯坏了一盏，时明时暗地忽闪着，罗浮生看向窗外，“啪嗒，啪嗒。” 两三颗豆大的雨滴打在窗户上，紧接着大雨倾盆而下，在玻璃上形成数条蜿蜿蜒蜒的水幕，细密的雨声听着叫人困顿，罗浮生趴在桌上，思绪纷乱，高三生活，单调的两点一线，而无论学习还是生活，沈巍都在期中占据着无比重要的角色，罗浮生习惯抬头就能看到沈巍身影的日子，却依旧觉得最近沈巍对自己紧张到寸步不离的地步，传说中的“高三家长综合征”？

　　仔细算来，他开学之后就没有单独出过门，上周末沈巍炖汤，发现没生姜了，罗浮生做完一套卷子正想松松筋骨，于是主动提议去买，走到门口时被沈巍抓住，神情竟有一丝紧张：“我打电话叫沈烨买了。” 罗浮生不明所以，却也只哦了一声，回了书房。

　　说到沈烨，罗浮生脑子里就浮现出每天回家后看到他坐在沙发上傻笑的样子，都赖在自己家一个多月了，一点要走的意思没有，罗浮生怀疑他进了什么专做甜品的传销组织。罗浮生难得对沈烨大方：看在回家就有夜宵吃的份上，沙发再借他几天。

　　下了晚自习回家，进屋黑漆漆的，一开灯看见沙发上瘫了个人，罗浮生走在前面被吓一跳，看清之后骂道：“沈烨你闹鬼呢！” 沈烨半死不活，罗浮生动了一晚上脑子，肚子咕咕直叫，于是懒得理他直接跑去了厨房，拉开冰箱却发现里头空空如也，顿时不乐意了，“我蛋糕呢？”

　　一吵架沈烨就活了，坐起来怼他：“我欠你的啊！”

　　罗浮生站在厨房门口嚷嚷：“有本事你今天别睡沙发！”

　　“不睡就不睡！今天跟你睡！”沈烨扒着沙发威胁。

　　罗浮生翻着白眼嫌弃：“谁要跟你睡！主卧让给你！”

　　沈巍洗完澡出来听两人你一言我一语不知道吵得什么东西，走过去看见沈烨一副颓废的样子也是满脸的不赞同，“干什么去了？”

　　“吃饭。” 沈烨把胳膊搭在眼睛上，看起来不太想提这事儿。沈巍猜也知道是跟谁吃的，这么大的小伙子了，追个对象他也没兴趣管，只是看着他一副挺伤心的模样还是忍不住给些过来人的提议：“喜欢就直接告诉他。”

　　沈烨摇了摇头，眼神落寞，道：“我又不是你。” 说完起身进了卧房，沈巍看着他的身影欲言又止。

　　罗浮生听得云里雾里，咬着嘴巴瞎捉摸也不忘跟着沈巍进房间，关门的瞬间灵光乍现震惊道：“面面他该不是暗恋我吧！” 

　　沈巍忍住了翻白眼的冲动，训他：“胡说些什么，快点睡觉。” 说话间从柜子里另拿出一床被子铺好，罗浮生看着头疼，哀怨道：“至于吗沈老师，防我跟防贼似的。”

　　沈巍没搭理他，关了自己一侧的床头灯躺进被子里，罗浮生没趣儿，钻进自己的被窝背对着沈巍躺下了。

　　身旁的人就这么安安静静地躺着，沈巍闭着眼警惕地感知罗浮生的动静，事出反常必有妖，沈巍不相信他今晚就这么安生待着了。

　　罗浮生没有辜负他的“期望”，十分钟后沈巍听着那细密的喘息声只觉得头皮发麻，先只是被子有细微的起伏和摩擦声，随后连带着床也轻微地震动起来。

　　“罗浮生。” 沈巍嗓音低哑，听在罗浮生耳朵里要命的催情，于是动作更为放肆，张着嘴故意喘给沈巍听似的，问他：“干什么……睡在喜欢的人边上……正常男人都得有反应，你不愿意……我自给自足不行吗？” 

　　沈巍被他搅得心烦意乱，却也不敢多说，免得着了罗浮生的道，闭着眼睛如老僧入定。

　　“沈巍……” 罗浮生黏黏糊糊地喊，沈巍不应他，但不妨碍罗浮生发挥，“有纸吗……啊……” 

　　沈巍的手在被窝底下握得死紧，就求着罗浮生快点完事儿，绷着声回他没有，耳边响起屑屑索索的声音，罗浮生从自己的被窝蹭过来了，沈巍咬牙切齿，“你干什么……”

　　罗浮生蹭着往沈巍身上爬，嘴里振振有词，“我被子一会儿还要睡呢，弄脏了怎么办……”

罗浮生光溜溜的腿蹭过沈巍的手，沈巍被定住了似的只顾捏着拳头不敢移动分毫，一副任人宰割的样子，罗浮生更是来劲，被子下的手覆到沈巍胯间，隔着睡裤描摹那处的形状，鼻子贴着沈巍的脸轻嗅，寻到沈巍干燥的嘴唇就含了上去，舔得湿哒哒地，再对着他吹气，十足登徒子调戏良家的模样，轻佻地笑着问他：“你也硬了，是不是因为和喜欢的人睡在一张床上？”

　　沈巍任他脱下自己的睡裤，握住自己肿胀的性器把玩，没有反对也没有制止，他咬牙默许了这场性事，罗浮生趴在沈巍身上，双腿分在两侧，沉下腰抵住手中的硬物，先是浑圆硕大的头部挤入后穴，随后整根性器轻车熟路地被迎了进去，龟头擦过罗浮生体内的敏感点，罗浮生枕在沈巍胸口发出一声满足的喟叹。

　　“明天多做一张卷子。” 沉默了许久沈巍终于开口，给肆意妄为的坏孩子判下惩罚。

　　罗浮生撑起身看着他，满不在乎地笑了笑，随后由轻渐重地耸动起来，后穴吞吐着沈巍的欲望，性器蹭着沈巍的睡衣，从扣子的间隔顶进去，顶住沈巍腹部摩擦，主导的体位叫罗浮生血气上涌，仿佛倒错了身份。

　　他伸手由上到下地解开沈巍睡衣的纽扣，伸手抚摸他胸膛紧绷的肌肉，摩擦过乳头时体内的性器微不可察地跳了跳，罗浮生毫不犹豫地低头含住以牙齿啃咬，如愿地听到沈巍难耐的喘息声，“罗浮生！” 沈巍忍无可忍，终于抬手企图推开罗浮生的脑袋，却被罗浮生擒住按在两侧，他松开牙齿，以舌尖挑弄再用舌面安抚。

　　罗浮生起伏的幅度加大，每次抽离到头部再狠狠坐下，仰着脖子放纵地叫。又一次顶到最深处，罗浮生停下了动作，抬手拉开了床头灯，偷了荤腥的猫咪似的眯着眼，看着身下人咬牙隐忍的模样，低声蛊惑：“进都进来了，承认了吧沈老师。” 箍住沈巍根部的穴口一下下地紧缩着，惹得体内的欲望又涨大几分，罗浮生低下头从沈巍心口舔到耳畔，媚着声问他：“是不是很想干我？” 

　　沈巍的眼睛因欲望的折磨而发红，看着却像要哭了似的，罗浮生没来由的心疼，松开禁锢着他的手低头吻住，如沈巍往日哄他般安抚，“乖，你自己动，明天我多做两张卷子……啊！” 话未及说完便被沈巍扣着臀肉由下而上，一阵暴风骤雨般的操弄。

　　……

　　沈巍含住罗浮生的唇亲吻，探入微张的口中勾着他的舌头翻搅，然后顶到深处模仿着性器的动作抽插，唾液沿着唇齿交缠的缝隙滑落，分开始牵出暧昧的丝线，罗浮生好不容易得了个喘息的机会，立刻哑着声讨饶：“我不想要了……沈巍……你快点射……” 

　　“要的是你，不要的也是你……” 沈巍就着相连的姿势说教，下身却依顺地加快了抽插的速度，“你觉得，这样对吗？”

　　“我……我错了……啊……” 说话间，沈巍抵在罗浮生深处射了出来，亲了亲罗浮生汗湿的后颈，戳穿他：“知道错了，但不会改是吗？”

　　罗浮生平复着气息，想替自己声辩一下：“你……你不能饿我几天，又一下喂到撑……规律一点……不行吗？一周一次？”

　　沈巍没答，退出罗浮生的身体，起身去浴室放水。回身把人抱起来时才回了一句：“两周。”

　　罗浮生费劲地收缩着被使用过度的后穴，怕体内的精液滴落到地板上，硬着头皮吐槽：“那你最好是别射在里面……”


End file.
